


Promise me?

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz is terrified of simon dying, Blood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Near-Death Experience, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Promise you’ll never leave me again. Promise me?” He whispered, resting his hand on my cheek. I smiled, taking his other hand in my own.“I promise.” I murmured, and kissed him again, long and hard.Just because I could._______In which Simon nearly dies. Because he's stupid.





	

I swear profusely under my breath as I stumble up the stairs, leaving a spattered trail of blood behind me. It was an ice-beast, prowling the wavering woods. I supposed it had been looking for a way in. Or maybe the humdrum knew that I took a short walk in the woods every now and again.  
Either way, it was gone now. We hadn’t even been fighting too long before I had gone off, but not before it had hit me several times. Ice-beasts had long, curved claws harder than diamonds, used to burrow deep into the ice and tear into the flesh of killer whales. It turns out they were pretty useful when it came to tearing into me, too.

It had swiped at me thrice; All potentially killing blows. The first and second time I had managed to dodge, but the third had hit me right across my chest and abdomen. Its claws had pierced my skin and torn straight through as they passed, right at the moment I had exploded. I had managed to not fall unconscious, but my head was spinning and I felt as though I was about to throw up. Wether it was the after affects of going off or the blood loss, I had no idea.

I shoved the door open roughly, stumbling to the bathroom. I ripped my shirt off, crying out at the pain as it abused the cuts. I turned the tap on with shaking hands, though for what purpose I had no clue. I was panicking, at the blood on my hands and in my hair and pooling on the ground. I knew that there was a point where the blood loss would become too much, and I’d black out.   
My legs were too weak to support me; I slid into a sitting position, my hands cradling my torn flesh. Blood was seeping out like a steady stream, and my stomach lurched.   
My eyes were becoming heavy, my vision blackening, and I wondered if this was it; If I were to die cowering on the floor of the bathroom, having failed to beat my enemy or do anything of much use, really.

I let my hands relax. At least Baz wasn’t here; It would be too much blood for a vampire to resist, really. Not that he wasn’t strong. He was. He was strong, and brave and smart and clever. He was still a pompous dickhead, but deep down…   
He was the most beautiful person I knew.  
I wished I could say goodbye.

And suddenly, as if I had conjured him with magic, he appeared. Perhaps I had. He burst into the bathroom, slamming the door so hard it fell off his hinges.

“Simon!” He screamed, his voice full of panic and pain. He knelt beside me, and I could see his fangs popping out.  
“Baz…” I murmured, but I didn’t have the strength to finish the sentence. He looked at me in terror, his hands slick with blood. My blood. He whipped his wand from his pocket and began casting, his voice far away. The pain was fading, but so was my vision and hearing.

“Baz… It’s ok. It’s too late.” I whispered, loud enough for only his ears to hear. He sobbed, a horrible choking sound that made my heart wrench.   
“N-no, Simon. No, you can’t… No, don’t you dare leave me, don’t you dare, no…” He groaned, as though he was in physical pain. Tears were streaming down his face, and he made no move to wipe them away. Still he continued to cast. His hands were shaking, but his voice was strong and he enunciated perfectly. He always did, the ass.

“Baz… I’m sorry… It’s too late.” I choked. He glared at me through tears, casting faster and louder. I felt myself slipping away, but there was one last thing I had to say.   
“Baz. I love you.” I whispered, staring into his eyes. I saw them widen, soften. He fell silent, shocked, and I smiled.   
And I let myself start to slip.   
“True Love’s Kiss!” He screamed, his voice desperate and terrified, but full of more magic than I had ever heard. I felt his lips press gently into the ghost of my smile, and I breathed one last time against his mouth.   
And then everything faded, but it wasn’t the white light of death. Everything went dark, and I slipped.

But my heart continued beating.

 

I don’t know how long after it was when I woke up. I was lying in a bed, the sheets neatly tucked around me. I blinked, and the room steadily came into focus.  
Painted ceiling, arched windows. I was in the infirmary.   
I had barely opened my eyes when I was attacked; Something crashed into me, and for a minute I thought the ice-beast was back. But no, I felt arms clutch at me, hair tickling my nose. I felt something wet against my chest, and I realised they were tears.

“Baz?” I whispered, and he raised his head to look at me. He looked awful. His eyes were puffy and red, his skin grey and cheeks sunken. He looked like death himself.   
He sat up, and I could see fresh tears sliding down his cheeks.  
“Don’t-you-ever scare me like that again, Simon!” He yelled between sobs. His whole body was shaking, and he dashed his hand across his face.  
“I-Thought… I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead!” He screamed, pulling at his hair, his skin. He looked like a mad man. I reached out and cautiously took his hand, pulling him back down next to me. He broke down into fresh sobs, his entire body racked with them. I had never seen him loose control like this. I wrapped my arms around him, wincing slightly, and he buried his face into my chest.  
“Shhh, it’s ok. It’s ok Baz, I’m ok. I’m right here, we’re ok.” I crooned, running my hands along his back. He took deep, shuddering breaths, shaking and crying noisily. 

“What was I supposed to think, Simon? Blood, all the way up the stairs, all over our room. And then you were lying on the floor, just lying there. I thought I had lost you.” He cried, and I pulled him closer to me.  
“Why did you go to the room, Simon? Why didn’t you go straight to the infirmary? If I hadn’t been there, you would have…” He buried his face into my neck.  
“I don’t know… I guess I’m an idiot sometimes.” I whispered, and he chuckled wetly.   
“I just keep seeing you there, seeing the life slip out of you… So much blood.” He groaned, closing his eyes against the fresh onslaught of tears.   
I put my hand under his chin, raising his head to look at him in the eyes.  
“Baz… I’m here. You saved me, and I’m right here, perfectly fine. You saved me. And…” I swallowed nervously.   
“And… I love you.” He sighed, his forehead resting against mine.  
“God, Simon, I love you too. I love you so much…” I smiled, and pressed my lips against his.   
He gasped in surprise, then pushed his lips into mine. Slowly I pulled back, and his eyes fluttered open.

“Promise you’ll never leave me again. Promise me?” He whispered, resting his hand on my cheek. I smiled, taking his other hand in my own.  
“I promise.” I murmured, and kissed him again, long and hard.  
Just because I could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this was especially shitty, but I'm too tired and nothing to care right now. Oh well.
> 
> Thank you for reading until the very end. It does mean a whole lot.


End file.
